La Belle des Cavernes
by Rian Steelsheen
Summary: Défi Llyane du Poney Fringant : deuxième round ! Díli est une jeune naine à la barbe rouge qui s'en va tomber amoureuse au Rohan.


Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux appartient au Professeur Tolkien !

Défi Llyane du Poney - Deuxième Round : La Roulette Russe ! On était sensés écrire une fanfiction sur le lord, tout en respectant quelques contraintes (les miennes sont à la fin). Merci Llyane pour le défi, et désolé pour le délai !

* * *

><p><strong>La Belle des Cavernes<strong>

_Ils disent que les elfes sont les plus belles créatures d'Arda, si magnifiques que partout où elles vont la terre même se transforme pour devenir d'une beauté reflétant la leur._

_Nous sommes différents. Les fils du peuple nain sont petits, trapus et barbus, durs et forts plutôt que souples et élégants, et les filles leur ressemblent. Mais nous aimons les jolies choses tout de même. La Beauté ne nous a pas été offerte, donc nous allons la chercher : nous creusons dans le noir, taillons la pierre, nous travaillons et nous suons, et la lumière scintillante des joyaux et métaux est notre récompense. Nous devons la mériter, et elle n'en est que plus précieuse pour nous._

**o-o-o-o-o**

Díli, jeune naine à la barbe rouge, cousine plus ou moins éloignée de Gimli des Neufs Marcheurs, faisait partie du premier groupe de nains à avoir suivi ce dernier hors de l'Erebor pour se rendre en Rohan, émus par sa description élogieuse et colorée des Cavernes d'Aglarond. Elle quitta les montagnes pour partir à l'aventure.

Ce qui l'attendait là-bas était bien une aventure, car son cœur décida de se lancer dans une courte escapade au royaume de l'amour, et nous savons tous à quel point celles-ci demandent force et courage, impliquent joies et dangers.

Elle le vit pour la première fois le lendemain de son arrivée aux Cavernes, en une claire matinée d'automne. Une légère brise faisait danser les arbres autour d'eux et rapportait leurs chants silencieux à leurs oreilles, leur feuillage se détachait du tronc pour aller virevolter plus loin et plus fort, les feuilles rouge rencontrant éventuellement l'herbe doré des plaines rohirriques. Tout était pourpre et or : elle crût en un signe, et là commence son histoire.

Le Seigneur Gimli avait tenu à les présenter aux Rohirrim chargés de la commande de la garnison du Fort de Helm, dans l'espoir de poser des bases solides sur lesquelles nains et hommes pourraient construire de bonnes relations d'amitié et de coopération. Ils allaient devenir voisins après tout.

C'était un des gardes : grand et élancé, ses longs cheveux d'or tressés à la manière de son peuple dansant avec le vent, ses yeux bleu-vert étincelants comme deux joyaux, il était un beau jeune homme au sourire amical, mais aussi un des fiers guerriers rohirrim sur son grand destrier.

Lorsqu'il se proposa pour faire partie d'un petit groupe mixte chargé de la communication entre les deux colonies naines et humaines, Díli fit de même. Personne d'autre ne les rejoignit. _Tant mieux_.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Il était du genre jovial, et c'était aisé de devenir son ami. Ils passèrent des heures de bonne compagnie à travailler ensemble, des heures à discuter des mérites de son peuple et de celui de Díli, des heures à comparer leurs armes, des heures à s'entraîner au combat dans des faux-duels, des heures à plaisanter et chanter sans retenue. Il lui apprit à parler Rohirric et elle lui enseigna la langue des nains.

Quand vînt l'été, elle lui faisait assez confiance pour le laisser la mettre sur un cheval, et si elle sait qu'elle n'appréciera jamais l'équitation, les grandes bêtes à quatre pattes ne lui font plus autant horreur qu'auparavant. En échange, elle lui apprit quelque chose de l'art de tailler la pierre, et s'il ne sera jamais un sculpteur de talent, au moins maintenant il comprenait quand elle en parlait.

Lorsqu'un jour les circonstances firent qu'ils eurent à se battre côte à côte face à une petite bande d'orques, Díli savait qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

Quand est-ce qu'elle tomba amoureuse ? Elle ne pourrait le dire, peut-être dès leur première rencontre, peut-être plus tard, mais amoureuse elle l'était, le savait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il n'y avait qu'un problème : il pensait qu'elle était un garçon, et Díli, peut-être un peu vexée, peut-être un peu anxieuse de sa réaction, ne l'avait jamais corrigé.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Un jour qu'elle rêvassait tout en fredonnant joyeusement, tenant dans ses mains une dague qu'il lui avait offerte, son seigneur vînt la trouver. Ils mangèrent ensemble, puis il lui demanda si tout se passait bien, du côté Rohirrim. Bien sûr elle lui répondit affirmativement et s'empressa de lui faire part des nombreuses qualités de son compagnon. Il l'écouta attentivement, mais quand elle eut fini elle se rendit compte qu'il avait les sourcils froncés. Il ne dit rien cependant, et ils passèrent à autre chose.

Au moment de s'en aller, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Díli, » commença-t-il « Je reviens juste d'une partie de chasse avec mon ami Legolas. C'est un archer hors-pair, tu le sais surement. Une chose qu'il m'a apprise est que si l'on vise trop haut, l'on court le danger d'être aveuglé par le soleil, et de manquer. »

Díli choisit d'ignorer cette remarque.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Son monde fut bouleversé le jour où une belle jeune femme aux cheveux d'or, la fille du commandant de la garnison du Fort, vint séjourner pour un temps avec son père au Gouffre.

Il fut attitré son garde du corps, et Díli n'aimait pas la façon avec laquelle il fixait du regard la grande blonde. Elle n'aimait pas la façon avec laquelle elle lui souriait, et encore moins la façon avec laquelle il lui rendait son sourire. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il rougisse lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui : elle ne l'avait jamais vu rougir avant. Elle haïssait le fait qu'il lui murmure des plaisanteries à l'oreille, et qu'elle _glousse_ en réponse par la suite.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, il ne fit que chanter ses louanges dans un langage peu poétique, butant sur les mots dans son enthousiasme :

« Elle est jolie non ? De beaux yeux. Intelligente aussi, et qu'elle excellente cavalière ! »

« Je lui trouve un air un peu hautain », lui répondit-elle d'un air aussi détaché qu'elle y parvenait, parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas. Un air noble plutôt. Oui, c'est cela ! Un air noble… »

Díli rentra aux cavernes et passa le reste de sa journée et une bonne partie de la nuit à piocher.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Son histoire commence en une claire matinée d'automne et elle s'arrête un an plus tard en une autre matinée d'automne. Cette fois cependant, le monde était gris de pluie et de brume et le sol une immense étendue de boue.

Elle entendit leurs exclamations de joie avant de les voir : deux formes sombres à travers ce rideau de gouttelettes d'eau, dansant et s'embrassant sans se préoccuper ni du mauvais temps ni de que l'on pouvait les voir. Discrètement, presque contre sa volonté mais poussée par la curiosité et la jalousie, elle s'approcha d'eux.

La jeune femme avait un anneau au doigt.

« …et mon père alors…oui ?... Oh c'est merveilleux !... tu crois….annoncer cela… ensemble, on le fera ensemble… fiancés… chez ta famille… je pourrais demander… oh je t'aime…moi aussi… »

Elle s'en alla sans attendre d'en savoir plus : elle lui offrira ses félicitations plus tard, quand il jugera bon de l'informer, mais pour l'instant elle s'autoriserait bien un moment d'apitoiement sur elle-même.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tout était partit d'une bonne intention : elle avait voulu, en tant que son amie, apprendre à connaître et éventuellement apprécier sa fiancée. _Tout était de la faute de la boue_, elle se dira plus tard. La faute de la boue et sa faute à _elle_, l'autre.

Toujours est-il qu'au moment de l'interpeller, elle glissa sur le sol dallé à travers la pièce (ses bottes étaient pleines de boue ! C'était la faute de la boue !) pour finir sur la table où malheureusement reposait la moitié de la garde-robe de la jeune femme. Bon, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû s'infiltrer dans cet état dans ses appartements sans permission. Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle prendrait juste ce jour-là pour essayer de choisir une robe de mariée (et pourquoi est-ce que celles-ci valent aussi cher si juste un peu d'eau et de boue suffisent à les détruire ? La naine ne pouvait pas comprendre). Et tout était partit d'une si bonne intention !

Quoi qu'il en soit, les choses échappèrent à tout contrôle à partir de ce moment-là. La faute à la grande blonde, qui n'avait pas à entrer dans une telle rage et se montrer si peu courtoise. Car, vous devez le savoir, personne n'insulte un nain !

Díli ne se souvient plus exactement de comment tout s'est déroulé, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre elles en vinrent à se tirer les cheveux pour l'une et la barbe pour l'autre. Et comme la grande blonde ne faisait pas le poids face à une guerrière de la race des nains, Díli prit le dessus en quelques secondes. Tant pis pour ses beaux cheveux dorés !

Mais elle se souvient de comment c'est lui qui les a trouvé. Elle se souvient de son expression rageuse quand il l'a poussé loin de sa bien-aimée, expression qui s'est adoucie le temps de demander à l'autre si tout allait bien.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu n'as pas honte, de t'attaquer à une femme ? Bon sang ! » Après l'avoir traînée dehors.

« Je suis une fille ! » Evidemment pas le bon moment pour l'en informer, mais toute raison semblait l'avoir quittée. « Et je t'aime ! ».

Pendant un moment il se tînt stupéfait, puis : « Quoi ! »

Il fallut donc que Díli répète, et qu'elle explique.

Il rit alors, cet homme qu'elle avait aimé. Il rit et chaque éclat lui transperça le cœur tel un coup de foudre. Après un moment il s'arrêta, la regarda avec un sourire moqueur et cruel toujours sur son visage :

« Oh Díli ! Surement tu plaisantes ? Tu es laide et barbue ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Une naine comme toi, ce serait le pire cauchemar de n'importe quel homme ! »

_L'amour consume, et quand il s'en va il ne laisse rien que des cendres derrière lui. Est-ce que c'était cela dont vous vouliez me prévenir Seigneur Gimli ?_

Díli savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dit ça en temps normal, que c'était parce qu'il était encore en colère par rapport à sa grande blonde, et peut-être aussi un peu à cause de son secret. Ou parce qu'il avait l'intention de se marier et qu'une admission telle que Díli venait de faire n'était pas appropriée, et il lui en voulait, qui sait ?

Mais personne, _personne_, n'insulte un nain. Et surtout pas une naine au cœur brisé.

**o-o-o-o-o**

« … Et heureusement qu'on l'a trouvé à temps ! Vous rendez-vous compte Maître Nain ? Il était en train d'essayer de le noyer dans une flaque de boue ! Votre soldat a dépassé les bornes ! »

_Je suis une fille ! Et je ne voulais pas le noyer, juste lui donner une leçon. Il s'en sortira boiteux pour un temps, et c'est tout. Rien de sérieux. En plus, il a toujours l'autre pour le consoler._

Le Commandant était rouge de rage tout de même, balançant ses poings à gauche et à droite dans de grands gestes pour montrer l'ampleur de son mécontentement.

Le Seigneur Gimli, plus posé, lui présenta ses sincères excuses et le rassura que sa faute ne serait pas laissée impunie dans un long et courtois discours.

Plus tard ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, le seigneur et elle, seuls dans un coin des cavernes, et elle trouva son regard plus aisément attiré par la beauté des joyaux et cristaux incrustés dans les murs que par les yeux déçus de Gimli.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Díli ? Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Ils sont honnêtes, eux les nains, et elle lui faisait confiance, donc elle lui dit la vérité, les joues aussi rouges que sa barbe.

« Oh Díli ! » s'écria-t-il, « je suis vraiment désolé. »

_Ce n'est pourtant pas à vous d'être désolé mon seigneur. _Elle s'était comportée comme une idiote et elle le savait. On l'aurait prise pour une de ces femelles elfiques avec ces grands idéaux de romances fleuries et d'amour à toute épreuve.

C'est là qu'il lui montra les trois cheveux d'or qu'il conservait dans une magnifique fiole de verre. Trois cheveux, mais ils semblaient plus brillants à ses yeux que tous les joyaux de ces cavernes réunis.

« C'est une elfe, la plus belle et noble de toutes. Une reine véritable en tout sauf en nom, la Dame Galadriel. Mariée à Celeborn le sage. Je fus perdu dès le premier regard. »

Elle comprit alors, en le regardant, que Gimli aussi s'était laissé aveugler par le soleil, mais dans son cas ce sera pour toujours.

« Un jour Díli, tu rencontreras un nain, qui sera fort, vaillant et bon; un nain que tu pourras aimer. Il ne sera peut-être pas bien grand, mais vous serrez heureux ensemble, j'en suis certain. Et il te verra telle que tu es et t'aimeras pour ce que tu es. »

Et, en réponse au doute sur son visage, il ajouta :

« 'Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas' disait Bilbo de la Comté. Tu es très belle Díli. »

* * *

><p>Les Cavernes d'Aglarond sont en Rohan à proximité du Gouffre de Helm. Gimli en est apparemment tombé amoureux durant le lord, et après la victoire sur Sauron il va y former une colonie naine dont il sera le seigneur. Díli est inventée.<p>

Mes contraintes :  
><strong>Peuple :<strong> Nains  
><strong>Lieu :<strong> Rohan  
><strong>Contrainte factuelle :<strong> Une histoire d'amour  
><strong>Contrainte temporelle :<strong> Un matin d'Automne  
><strong>Élément mystère :<strong> Son pire cauchemar

J'espère que mon défi marche assez bien ? *pas sûre sûre* (Super tirage quand même Llyane ! Si ça n'avait pas été moi j'aurais encore plus adoré ! Sérieux, une histoire d'amour avec des nains... ^^)


End file.
